


【圆八】卑劣手段 后续

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 前篇见lofter：皮皮很奶也很皮
Relationships: 圆八
Kudos: 3





	【圆八】卑劣手段 后续

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇见lofter：皮皮很奶也很皮

像是一个饥肠辘辘的流浪汉突然被砸了一顿满汉全席，全圆佑面对朝思暮想、此刻完全失去抵抗力的徐明浩竟不知从何下手。  
他好瘦，揽在怀里比看上去还要没有实感，横抱着下车时感觉像是抱着一只不足月的乳兔。全圆佑抱着他上楼，一级级的阶梯走得很慢很小心，因为总害怕他会就这么突然消失在眼前，然后再也找不到。  
药效比两人想象得都要猛烈，徐明浩在车上还能用眼神和言语表达抗拒，此刻却连抬手的力气都没有了。不仅是身体，徐明浩能感觉到自己的大脑也开始变得奇怪，像一团搅打过度的奶油，黏糊糊又甜得发腻。  
门被咔哒落上锁，什么东西被关上又有什么被打开。  
全圆佑把他按倒在床上接吻，吻得虔诚而温柔，细致地碾过徐明浩湿滑柔软的舌尖，再一寸一寸地往里深入。受药物的影响，徐明浩的感官被无限放大，身体却动弹不得。被奇怪的电流侵袭的感觉实在不好受，但又没有办法作出回应或反抗，徐明浩只能发出断断续续的鼻音。  
全圆佑听着他哼哼唧唧的声音简直要发疯，吻得越来越深、越来越用力，直到徐明浩的双腿无意识地夹了一下他才恋恋不舍地离开。两人都大口喘着气，全圆佑甚至喘得还要更厉害一些，一个没有互动的吻就已经能让他失态如此，实在不像是一个经验丰富的花花公子该有的样子。  
他看着徐明浩，那个在谈判桌上游刃有余的男人，此刻正瘫软在他的床上，面色潮红，泪光粼粼，微张的嘴角还挂着来不及咽下的唾液，情妇一样欲拒还迎地拢着腿，只要全圆佑想，下一秒就可以把他彻底占为己有。  
太不真实了，像一场梦。  
全圆佑的手抚上徐明浩的脸，再顺着他脸庞的轮廓缓缓向下，划过他的锁骨、心脏，最后停在小腹上用食指隔着白色的衬衫轻轻地画圈。  
从今以后，这里的风景将只为他一个人绽放。  
“嗯…”徐明浩的声音随着全圆佑手上的动作变了调，合上嘴咕咚一声咽下一口唾液。全圆佑仍是不紧不慢地打着圈，他在强迫自己有耐心，因为他害怕自己会一个不冷静把小乳兔直接囫囵吞下去。  
“明浩…”全圆佑的嗓音和他的眼神一样低沉，昏黄的灯光仿佛都为之共鸣。  
他的明浩，精灵一般剔透纯洁的存在，带着玫瑰花茎的韧劲，现在却被拉入尘土，任人亵玩，末了还会被关进金丝笼子里，长长久久地被人亵渎。  
“明浩，不要怪我…我只是太爱你了。”全圆佑一下下地啄着徐明浩通红的脸，手上熟稔地解开他的纽扣。  
裸露的肌肤白得刺目，点缀上两颗和他的唇色一样红润的小樱桃，腰肢也是纤细得如同牵牛花蔓，全圆佑轻轻一捞就把人按进怀里。空气里弥漫着名为徐明浩的香甜，香气像是从灼热的血液里蒸腾出来的，温暖又鲜艳。  
“唔…难受…”一直任他摆布的徐明浩突然抬起手无力地握住全圆佑作乱点火的手腕，眯着的双眼浸满泪珠。全圆佑正诧异怎么药效突然有消退的迹象时却发现徐明浩的手根本不是在拒绝，而是在邀请。  
“好难受…”徐明浩的声音含混不清还带着哭腔，手也是软绵绵的没有力气，却倔强地引导着全圆佑一路往下直奔主题。  
这也是药物的效果？  
全圆佑内心狂喜但仍不大确定地问：“明浩，想要我，摸这里？”  
徐明浩闭着眼艰难而用力地点头，“嗯”的声音委屈又娇憨。  
这哪有不满足的道理。拿到特许的全圆佑急不可耐地褪下徐明浩的黑色西装裤，那里果然已经支起小帐篷，温热的体液在内裤上洇开一片深色。心狂跳着，他扯下那块布料，透着粉色的一根弹跳出来，羞涩但又期待地立着。  
好可爱，好漂亮。  
全圆佑抚上去，怕伤着它所以撸动得很缓，但也足以让徐明浩哭出声来。胸前的两颗也不甘示弱地挺立着，全圆佑当然也不会冷落了它们，轻轻吻上平坦的瘦弱的胸膛，唇缝间伸出一小点舌尖，不紧不慢地在上面游走了个遍。  
徐明浩后仰着脖颈，大口大口地喘息。没有经历过情事的他在快感的深海里只能随波逐流，那粒奇怪的药丸又送来阵阵暖流，把徐明浩牢牢包裹在欲望的牢笼里。  
大脑变得好奇怪，他突然不认识眼前的这个男人了，他现在唯一考虑的就是怎样才能获得更大的快感，管他是谁，能把自己快点从窒息中解放出来就好。  
全圆佑还在颇有耐心地做着前戏，他在床上的经验比徐明浩丰富太多，最明白不过什么样的手法最磨人。当他意识到原来那颗药丸还带催情作用时，他的恶趣味也跟着觉醒，深知怀里的人正忍受煎熬，却还是故意放缓步调 ，每一步都让徐明浩意乱情迷又煎熬万分。  
徐明浩又哭了，抽抽搭搭的模样让人很有施虐欲。  
“怎么了？怎么就哭了呢？”全圆佑轻咬了一下红肿得不成样子的小樱桃。  
“难受…好难受…”徐明浩的哭声压抑，却也因此更显缠绵。  
全圆佑手里的那一根颤抖得厉害，再几下就会释放出来的样子。可全圆佑却在这个节骨眼上停下动作，转而嘴角藏着笑意问徐明浩：“光说难受，也不说哪里难受，我怎么帮你啊？”  
药物催情的效果很容易让徐明浩丢掉羞耻心、啜泣着说出“想要被咬得用力一点”这样的话，可真的被这么对待时，面对从未有过的快感又害怕得连说“不要”。  
“要的，宝宝，要的。”全圆佑说着加大了啃咬吮吸的力度，啧啧的声音拍打在两人的鼓膜上。要是意识还清醒的话徐明浩绝对早就羞得没脸见人，可现在他不仅不吝啬自己春药一般催情的叫声，还无师自通地磨蹭着圆佑的那一根扭起腰来。  
前端最敏感的那一小块不住地摩擦到又硬又热的东西上，不一会就忍不住释放出来。徐明浩射出来时的尖叫声像垂死的白天鹅发出的绝唱，染着哭腔尾调上扬，事实上他后仰的脖颈和腹背形成的优美曲线也确实像一只悲情美丽的天鹅。  
全圆佑伸出舌头卷去他眼角的一颗泪珠，然后好温柔地轻声问：“怎么哭了呢？”你知不知道越是哭，我越想把你摁在泥泞里蹂躏。  
“不知道…”徐明浩埋在他的怀里，肩膀一抖一抖的。  
全圆佑被他射了满手，精液要在变凉之前才会有润滑的效果，他得赶快。  
“唔…”察觉到身后的异样，徐明浩哭得更厉害了，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉。  
“宝宝哭起来真好看。”全圆佑一边吻他一边把他放倒。徐明浩的两条纤细的脚踝顺势盘在他的脖颈，双脚紧张地并拢着。  
徐明浩的后穴是一块彻底的处女地，紧得像是要将全圆佑的食指咬断。但是在药物的作用下内壁变得又软又热，还饥渴得吮吸着异物，光是用手指感受就足以让全圆佑爽得头皮发麻。  
全圆佑扩张的手法越来越不耐烦，手指抽插的速度也愈来愈快，淫靡的水声大到几乎快要盖过徐明浩的呻吟，饥渴的爱液黏糊糊地浸满全圆佑的整个手掌。全圆佑的手指在内壁上灵活地剐蹭着以期找到徐明浩最敏感的那一点，可是徐明浩好像浑身都是敏感点，每蹭一下都舒服得浑身颤抖，等扩张到第三根的时候徐明浩早就已经又射了一次。  
“这么敏感吗？宝宝。”全圆佑撤出手指，欣赏徐明浩的小洞饥渴地大张开的样子，“还这么饿？想要更大的吗？”  
徐明浩还处于高潮后的失神状态，来不及做出应答就感觉到有什么硬梆梆的东西磨蹭着洞口。他的大脑一片空白，但有种名为本能的东西指引者他主动把那一根吞下去。  
“这么急啊。”全圆佑轻拍了一下徐明浩柔软又弹性的臀部，“那宝宝待会自己主动点好不好？”全圆佑扯着他的大腿把人往自己这边拽过来，沾满体液的阴茎滑到徐明浩的小腹上。  
“嗯…”徐明浩眯着眼睛却看不清下半身的景色，只能凭借着触感去寻找能填满他的那一根。徐明浩的腰扭得努力而色情，软得像是没有骨头一般。全圆佑故意和他玩着捉迷藏，每次在徐明浩的小口找到时都会故意换个地方躲起来，阴茎顶端流出来的透明清液一路在徐明浩奶白的皮肤上留下亮晶晶的银色轨迹。  
徐明浩的腰不好，体力也差，没折腾一会就精疲力尽地躺在床上喘息，红唇微张香汗淋漓的样子实在性感得要命。  
全圆佑舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身去将舌头送进徐明浩的小嘴里，这次的舌吻得到了热情的回应，徐明浩像条蛇一样缠上来，舌头、手臂、双腿都是，湿漉漉地纠缠着他。  
插进去时徐明浩发出奶猫似的咕噜声，腰又一次卖力地扭动起来。  
“嗯哼…嗯…”小奶音甜得让空气都变得稠密起来，把灯光都扭曲变形成朦胧的梦境。  
完全插进去时全圆佑结束了亲吻——接下来该要欣赏香艳淫靡的交响乐了，得让乐师有施展的空间才行。  
徐明浩意犹未尽地伸着小半条舌头，细碎的低吟从糯白的牙齿间漏出来，堆在粉妍妍的舌尖。  
下身已是泥泞不堪，即使被巨物塞得满满的也还是有液体一点点地从缝隙里流淌出来。  
徐明浩的内壁肥厚绵软，紧紧地包裹住全圆佑吮吸，似乎是想从里面吸取出什么来 ，定力不好的人怕是不用动也能被这一下下缠得直接射出来。  
全圆佑的腰涨得发疼，他没想到一个性经验为零的人饥渴起来也能这么磨人，忍不住皱着眉骂了句脏话。  
“唔…你快动啊…”上面下面的嘴都发出贪吃的声音，这要是再没有动作也实在不像话。  
全圆佑掐住徐明浩纤细的腰开始晃动起来，深深浅浅地抽插着。  
“啊…啊…”快感像电流侵袭全身，射过两次的阴茎又颤巍巍地抬起头来，和它的主人一样一副要哭的样子。  
全圆佑在他高热的体内肆意妄为，愈加没有章法地乱戳。每次抽插都会从深处带出来一大堆黏糊糊的爱液，水泵一般。全圆佑觉得自己简直是在草一个内瓤厚实紧致的果实，又甜水又多。  
徐明浩咿咿呀呀地乱叫，是那种因为舒服因为被满足才会发出的浪叫，听得全圆佑眼角发红呼吸加重，无意识地加重了力度。  
“啊啊！”徐明浩的腰被顶得弓了起来，像一条离水的鱼。  
“这里很舒服吗？嗯？”全圆佑说着重重地顶了几下，“就这里，有让宝宝爽到？”  
“嗯！嗯…”徐明浩闭着眼用力地点头，脚踝勾在全圆佑腰后不住地把人往里压。  
真是不知死活。  
全圆佑笑着往那处敏感点顶弄了几下，然后趁徐明浩还在浅吟低唱的时候整根抽出，又整根撞进去。  
徐明浩被撞得连呻吟都堵在喉咙，大脑还来不及处理铺天盖地的快感就又被淹没在全圆佑下一轮的攻势中。  
不知道怜惜为何物，全圆佑按着他的耻骨大开大合地操弄着，看着身下的人连腹部都被顶出他的形状来，内心升起巨大的满足感，这使他又加大了力度。  
徐明浩彻底沦为情爱的奴隶，除了全盘接受全圆佑给予的快感外其他什么也做不了。  
青涩的果实被肏得软烂不堪，全圆佑顶着最深的内核慢慢地射了出来，精液充盈进每一处褶皱里。  
拔出去时吞不掉的精液就流淌出来，把身下的床单染白染透，染上两个人的颜色。  
徐明浩失魂落魄地啜泣着，但因为体力不支没过一会就昏睡了过去，蜷缩的睡姿安逸得像一个新生儿。全圆佑眯着眼欣赏他的杰作，一股巨大的征服感涌上心头——以前的徐明浩将不复存在，从今天起，一个崭新的徐明浩会诞生，他不属于其他人喝人，只属于全圆佑。

徐明浩醒来时觉得整个世界都好陌生。  
药物没有抹除他的记忆，他很清楚昨晚发生了什么，那些最不堪的细节，他全都记得。  
房间的门打开，徐明浩死盯着进来的那个人，眼里几乎要喷出火来。  
“你…”  
全圆佑伸出食指堵住他的嘴，笑得像只不怀好意的狐狸。  
“宝宝嗓子都喊哑了，还是先别说话的好。”  
“谁允许你那么喊我的？恶心死了！”徐明浩一巴掌拍开他的手，喊出声来时才发现自己的声音确实哑的厉害，听上去毫无威慑力。  
全圆佑低头要吻他，不出意外地被躲开。  
“警告你不要碰我，”徐明浩恶狠狠地说，“我现在看见你就恶心。”  
全圆佑不愠不恼，只拿出手机打开一段视频，刚按下播放键就听见不知廉耻的叫声传出来。  
徐明浩脸红了又白，伸出手就想把手机夺过来，当然是没有成功的，还被全圆佑顺势按住了双手。  
全圆佑故意把音量调大，昨晚的淫乱活色生香地情景再现。  
“你居然…”徐明浩徒劳地挣扎了一下。  
“把这个传出去的话会怎样呢？”全圆佑明知故问，看到徐明浩气得满脸通红的样子愉悦地勾起嘴角。  
“宝宝，再做一次好不好？”


End file.
